Better Than I Know Myself
by foREVerhauntingme
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, but what if one persons secret was the key to someone else's past? When Feliciano, an umbrakenetic, meets Kat, a flesh manipulator, their lives are revealed to intertwine in ways neither could have expected. A very detailed story without enough summary space. Very mature plot. Abilities, language, death, love, and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

_To anyone who wants to bitch me out for this, all i have to say is **this is/was an RP'd story, so we both have the rights to the plot **(not the characters blah blah)** and since i have the documents and she doesn't **(plus i told her to post it on hers in the first place .')** i can post it on my own page. Tra la la~**_

_So, as i said, this is now going to be posted on my page. I have the whole story and, sadly, my co-RPer and i had a little falling out. So here is is, slightly edited if you read it on her page first, so there ya go...sorry it took so long to get this thing up, but i suck (and now that she isn't keeping the story going, i feel l have to take care of what i have before i write more of what we talked about)_

_Sorry if everything seems weird, but this story is just...well, you'll see later on_

* * *

His black trench coat billowed wildly behind him as he wandered the streets in the dim lamplight. The night was cool and the crowds were thin, such a beautiful setting for someone who wanted to be alone. Always sticking to the shadows, he felt a chuckle build in the back of his throat at the people who rushed past him, obviously aware of his dark aura of darkness. His power was not one to be trifled with and he couldn't help but feel an amount of glee at that thought. Yes, this was a normal night for Feliciano, but as life tended to do when things became comfortable, something new caught his eye; a pair of brilliant blue eyes that followed his movements from inside an empty café. Oddly intrigued, the Italian halted his steps, watching her now as intently as she did him.

Kat's eyes were sharp as she watched him walk down the sidewalk. From the time he got within a hundred yards of her she could sense there was something...special about this man. She took a sip of her black coffee, leaving a dark red lipstick mark around the rim. Since she had never seen this man, she automatically knew he was a threat to her and her family. She thought about just simply reaching her hand out and squeezing his heart till it popped. But what fun would that be? She enjoyed playing with her prey before she disposed of them. She stood up, grabbing her coffee with a black gloved hand, and smiled. She walked out the door and leaned against the glass, the hot drink warming her hands.

He narrowed his eyes as she came out of the café only to simply lean against the glass and continue to watch him. Who was she? What did she want? The biggest question of all was how she could stand to look at him without cowering in fear. So many questions and no answers. Her eyes seemed to stare through his flesh. Unyielding. Something about her was so unnerving and yet, he couldn't help but feel this familiarity towards her. It was impossible, of course. He'd never met her in his life, as far as he could tell. He sighed and started walking again, only this time, it was in her direction.

She calmly took another sip of her coffee as he walked towards her. As he neared she felt the power literally radiating off of him and her eyes narrowed slightly. Once he reached her she looked him up and down and...actually liked what she saw. He was skinny but he was powerful. It was kind of sexy. She stared into his amber eyes, a sly smile spreading across her face. "Hello stranger."

He cocked his head to the side slightly and found a small smile creep on his own face. "Ciao, bella." Her face was rather stunning, much like her shocking eyes. He couldn't help but notice that she had rather large assets and the skin tight outfit she wore didn't help hid her voluptuous curves. Feliciano quite liked this woman. Maybe they could have a little fun later. "So tell me, what brings you out for coffee so late at night. A woman like you…really shouldn't be alone."

She pushed her bangs behind her ear and smirked at his comment. If only he knew what she had done to many others just like him. "I guess I'm not worried about people messing with me." She took a step towards him and placed her hand on his neck, feeling the pulse beneath her glove. "What brings you here?"

She seemed innocent, but Feliciano knew it was false. There was a reason that she wasn't afraid and it was the same reason that no one bothered him or his brother. They were dangerous. Even in her eyes, he could see it. He shrugged, "I love the night, ve. When the shadows almost…come to life around me." He chuckled. "I noticed you watching me. Are you not frightened?"

She gently stroked his neck with her finger and felt his pulse quicken just slightly. God how she wanted to just snap her fingers and make his lungs implode to stop the adorable little pulse but...something stopped her. The power coming off of him was so alluring. She leaned in and placed her lip dangerously close to his neck, breathing slowly. "Should I be?" She whispered.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Now was the point where there was slight stimulation elsewhere on his body, but there wasn't time for that. He was patient, but not _that_ patient. Sex sounded like a great way to end the night, but his curiosity was too great. She was too calm in his presence and that, in itself, was slightly annoying. She seemed immune to his aura and he needed answers. He reached his hand up and grasped the one on his neck while his other hand lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Yes…you should." He closed his eyes as he let the night invade his senses. Feliciano smiled as the familiar chill settled throughout his body. When he reopened them, they were entirely coated in the black shadow. He cocked his head to the side at her wide eyes. "Now what can you do?"

She took a step back and her mouth fell slightly. Umbrakinesis. Well fuck. She knew he was powerful but this was something else entirely. Goosebumps popped up on the back of her neck not only from fear, but from the cold that the darkness itself created. "Impressive." She tried to regain her composure but when she tried to meet his eyes, she couldn't. The beautiful amber that had been there before was replaced by a dangerous looking black. She bit her lip as she stared at the ground. Her brother had always told her to stay away from people like this...but being here with him she wasn't scared of what he would do to her, it's what Ivan would do to her. "I-I can manipulate living flesh." Her siblings always told her that her power was weak and useless, so compared to an umbrakinetic she felt almost ashamed of her abilities.

He allowed the darkness to absorb into his pupil, letting his eyes return to the usual amber. One single eyebrow raised as he looked over her now nervous form. _So, she thought she was invincible until she realized my ability…interesting…_ "You control flesh? Show me…" He smiled. He'd never met anyone with that type of ability before. He was used to the manipulation of elements, not flesh. This was so fascinating. He let his thumb brush over her bottom lip. "I'm curious…you are so fascinating to me…"

Kat smiled shyly, forgetting for a minute how dangerous he was. "M-me?" She giggled quietly and bit her lip. "I guess I could show you." She looked at his chest and took a deep breath. "Forgive me if I hurt you." Reaching her hand out, she placed it over where his heart was and let her eyes changed from a blue to an icy neon form of the color. She imagined his heart, gently beating, then imagined wrapping her fingers around the organ and giving it a gentle squeeze. Her coffee slipped from her hand and spilled on the ground, the surprise making her eyes dim and her grip lesson. Kat leaned up against the glass and breathed heavily. She looked at the coffee that was spilling on his shoes and looked up to meet his eyes. "S-sorry."

His eyes widened as his heart suddenly contracted and a sharp pain traveled throughout his chest. Then suddenly the pain was gone, leaving only a slight ache behind. _That…was…indescribable. She had just…thought about it and done it, without the use of manipulation from something else, like a shadow._ "Wow…that was…amazing…" It took him a moment to realize she had apologized for the slipped coffee, now covering his expensive Armani shoes. "It's…no problem…" He frowned as he really looked at her. Her breath was coming in huge gasps and her face had gone rather pale. She looked so close to passing out. He looked past her, at her shadow, and had it gently wrap around her arms to keep her steady. "You don't use your ability much, do you? Or have you just been overdoing it?"

She felt the cold settle around her shoulders and smiled weakly. "Thanks and no actually I don't. It's been a while." She tried to stand but, even with the help of the shadow, she had a hard time. Her knees shook as she took a step towards him and leaned against his chest.

"Preggo." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her gently. This could go so many ways. He obviously couldn't leave her here. Should he take her with him? It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself. But there was still that nag in the back of his mind that he knew her and _that_ was something he couldn't leave behind. "I do not think leaving you here is smart. You can come with me, per favore? I have a hotel room not far from here. You could spend the night. Gather up your strength." He nodded, carefully gathering her up into his arms and continuing on his way. She was rather warm. Comforting. Almost like when a child cuddles up with their blanket at night. He smiled, holding her tighter.

She felt oddly safe being in his arms. He was warmer than she expected him to be; since he controlled darkness she figured he'd be ice cold. She nuzzled her head against his chest almost as a thank you. She opened her eyes slightly and looked into his amber ones, a small smile spreading across her lips. "I-I don't even know your name."

He chuckled. "Mi dispiace that is my fault. My name is Feliciano…and you bella? Your accent sounds very foreign for France."

She nodded slowly, her eyes starting to get heavy. "I am Yekatrina but please, call me Kat. And I am from a very faraway place," She yawned "but not far enough away..." Her eyes closed and she began to peacefully drift to sleep.

Feliciano couldn't help but smile. She looked so helpless as she slept. He now knew otherwise. She had a dangerous gift. Not only did it harm others, but there was a chance she could hurt herself if she wasn't careful. His mind traveled to other thoughts as his hotel came into view. He could very easily take advantage of her. Even if she woke up, there would be nothing she could do to protect herself unless she would risk death. The darkness opened the door for him before he used it as cover to get through the lobby without being noticed. Should he take advantage? He didn't know her, but did it really matter? She must have realized how dangerous it would be for her to fall asleep in his presence. The elevator ride was quick and before he made a decision, they were in his room. He laid her down on the bed and watched her sleep for a moment before sighing and disappearing into the shadows.

Kat looked into the bathroom mirror and smiled at her reflection. She leaned in and kissed the mirror, leaving a dark red stain. She was still wearing her black corset and leather pants from the night before and they were beginning to stick to her skin. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at the sleeping man on the bed. She wished she could wait for him to wake up and thank him for helping her, but she knew she couldn't. It would put her and her family at risk. If her brother was around, he would say to kill him, just to be safe... She sighed and sat on a chair across the room and began putting on her boots.

Feliciano's eyes cracked open to the sounds of a zipper and he looked over at his guest, who was hastily putting on her boots. She seemed rather flustered about something, which only made him even _more_ curious. He stared at her for a moment before sighing. Perhaps he had finally driven her away? That would only be smart of her, but…Feliciano didn't want her to leave yet. "You seem to be in a hurry, bella. Am I not worth your time now? Or was that just last night?"

At the sound of his voice her head shot up and her eyes went wide. "I-I'm sorry..." She sighed and stared at the ground. She walked over to the bed and sat next him, noticing he at least wasn't wearing a shirt, and blushed. "I wanted to leave before you woke up..."

He stared at her, once again trying to calculate her intentions. There was nothing in her blue eyes that hid malice…at least that he could tell. "Well then, if you are feeling better, don't let me deter you. I'm sure you have other things to be doing, ve? I myself will be quite busy." He sat up, letting the covers fall, and smiled at her. "It was nice meeting you, Kat. You will be careful with your powers, si? Don't let it wear you out like that. You have a special gift. I would hate for it to be the death of you."

She smiled but her eyes were very sad. She didn't want to leave him because he was sweet and actually treated her... Like a human being. She brought her hands to his face and cupped it gently. "I hope our paths cross again someday." The next thing she did she didn't quiet think about in advance. She quickly pulled his face forward and smashed their lips together. It was a strange feeling but very pleasant. It didn't feel wrong or out of place like most times... It felt right. After a little while she pulled away and smiled at him. The bright lipstick that once on her now was messily on his lips. She giggled and stood up. "Take care of yourself, Feliciano." With that she walked out of the room and into the hall.

He watched her go, his lips tingling. She was a rather strange woman, but he was very interested. He lay back onto the bed and smirked. Oh they would be seeing each other again. She was _still_ a mystery to him and dammit did he want to learn more. He sighed, still feeling rather tired and after a glimpse at the clock, he knew why. After being out all night…it sucked waking up at 9. Feliciano rolled back over and closed his eyes. A few more hours and he'd call Lovino with the meeting place. It'd been weeks since he'd seen his fratello and meeting in France had been his idea, so the least he could do was show him around by taking him to the best bars. That, though, was for later. For now…sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_ALRIGHT! So, things get a little more weird and intense in this chapter. There is a warning, i must take note of: sex scene. I marked the start with a symbol if you don't want to read it. I will warn you, there is a lot of sex and violence in this story (these stories more like) so if you don't mind that, then go on with your life and with reading. If you have a problem, let me know and i will continue to 'mark' the starts (and sometime the ends) with okay? If that's the case, you might just miss some things, sadly. BUT, i can always explain with a simple PM~~~~~_

* * *

Kat sat in front of a cafe, legs crossed and a cigarette haphazardly hanging out if her mouth. A man was sitting across from her rambling on about something she didn't care about. Guys attempted to pick her up all the time and since she had basically had no money, she often went for the free food. She took a drag of her cigarette and nodded at whatever this loser was talking about. She was ignoring this guy more than usual because her mind was thinking about something else... Well more like someone else. Feliciano had been the only thing she could think about since she left his hotel. A man had never had this effect on her. What made him so special?

Sighing, she watched the people walking up and down the street. Not a single one of them seemed even in the slightest bit familiar until she saw a man talking very angrily on the phone. He looked a lot like Feliciano but somehow...different. She looked at the guy she was with and rolled her eyes slightly. "Thanks for the coffee." She mumbled while grabbing her drink and heading over to the Italian.

"Where the fuck are you?" _"Ve…I thought we were meeting at 1?"_ "Tch…" Lovino scowled at the phone in his hands. "It's 2:30, bastard. Here I am, waiting for your sorry ass and you seriously are still sleeping? How late were you out last night? Actually, don't bother. I honestly don't give a single fuck. Just get your ass out here now or I'm going back to Italy." Lovino clicked his phone shut and shook his head. That boy never got any proper sleep. No wonder why Feliciano couldn't hold a job unless it was the night shift…and even then it didn't work because he would 'follow' the fucking shadows around. The older Italian could easily picture his younger brother running around his hotel room like an idiot just to get dressed so he could get here. Lovino sighed again, glancing around. France was beautiful…too bad it was full of fucking perverts. There were so many he'd passed just on the way here that he would just love to watch burn. _I guess I get where Feli comes from with the whole shadows thing…_ He frowned, his eyes catching a blonde crossing the street over to him._ French…so fucking pushy…_

When she reached him she cocked her head to the side slightly. His hair was darker and so were his eyes. It was strange. Maybe it was part of his power and the daytime or...something. She took a sip of her coffee and then took off the sunglasses she had been wearing, all while holding a cigarette in her right hand. "Well hello. Fancy seeing you here. I hoped to see you again but this is quite sooner than expected."

Lovino frowned at her. _Well, she's not French…she's cute, but...not my type._ "Um…I think you have the wrong person, bella. I've only been in the country for a few hours so-" "I'm here, fratello." His voice started as a whisper only getting stronger as Feliciano slowly materialized out of Lovino's cast shadow. The younger Italian stepped into the light, flinching slightly and paused, seeing Kat beside his brother. "Oh…ciao, bella." Lovino blinked at him before looking at her and then back at Feliciano, clearing his throat. "Oh, Kat, this is my brother, Lovino. Lovino, this is Kat." He looked at her. "…Ciao. I have actually heard a decent amount about you."

Kat smirked and glanced at Feliciano. From the bags under his eyes she could tell he had a late night... And she couldn't help but wonder if he had another woman with him. Not that she was jealous or anything! She flicked her cigarette at the face of some unlucky man walking past. He turned to yell at her but she gave him and icy glare that said 'keep walking.' When he scampered away she darkly chuckled and turned back to the boys. "So you talk about me? Tell me Lovino what has your darling brother said about me?"

The Italian rolled his eyes and glanced over at his brother. Feli met his expression with a smile and shrugged. "Apparently, you are the most confusing person fratello has ever met." He looked back at Kat smugly. "My brother is a selfish bastard and apparently you have a mysterious side that he's dying to know. Also, I hear that you manipulate living flesh." Feliciano smiled. _At least he's being polite…just wait till Kat sees his temper…_

Kat smiled and took a sip of her coffee. He was confused by her? Good. That meant he was thinking about her and not some other trampy French hoe. "Speaking of abilities... What can you do?" She was curious to know if she was in the presence of two highly dangerous men because it's better to not be taken by surprise later.

Lovino smiled and looked down at the fallen cigarette, staring at the lit tip. His hazel eyes flashed, becoming a live flame as the entire cigarette burst into flames. He looked back at Kat, the flames receding back into his pupil. "Pyrokinesis." "And his attitude is as bad as his flame." Feli warned. Lovino glared at him before rolling his eyes. "Bastard…at least I'm not a shadow freak." Feliciano shrugged. "We were just going to walk around, would you care to join us?"

She smiled and nodded her head. So he was a pyrokinetic. Interesting. She stood next to Feliciano as they began to walk down the street. She looked up at his amber eyes and a light bush formed on her cheeks. He really was attractive, even when he looked half dead. If Lovino weren't here, she would probably drag him into a dark alley and...

Lovino watched her out of the corner of his eye. She seemed rather quiet; very deceiving in terms of her power. Almost like how cancer is quite before it strikes. Knowing someone's power was like knowing everything about that person's personality. He after all had the harsh temper that went with his control of flames while Feli was…quiet, dark…The power reflects the personality. She seemed calculating. Lovino understood his brother's fascination with her. The back story must be rather fascinating. "So, Kat, how long have you been in France?"

She cocked her head to the side and bit her lip as she thought. "About... 3 or 4 weeks. Longer than I expected to be here but things..." She glanced at Feli and blushed. She was supposed to leave a few days ago but after meeting him she couldn't. She had to find him again. "Things changed." She brushed her hair away from her neck, revealing the many disfigured scars that lay there.

Feli met her eyes, smirking. "Oh, and what would those 'things' be?" Was she also that curious? Enough to change her plans for him? Lovino sighed rolling his eyes. He went to comment but froze as her neck caught his eye. Those scars..._"Mamma, why do you have those silver lines on your neck?" a young Lovino asked, while watching his mother work at her desk. She froze, but didn't turn to look at him. Her head drooped slightly and a slight strain sounded in her voice. "Bad people, Lovi…bad people..."_ "Fratello?" Feli asked, bringing him back to reality where both Feli and Kat staring at him. "Quelle cicatrici..." Feli blinked "Che?" "Kat, where did you get those scars from?"

Kat grabbed the back of her neck and gasped. "Wh-what scars? I have no scars." She chuckled awkwardly and averted her eyes "Nope. No scars." She couldn't tell them about where she'd come from. Ivan told her to never ever talk about it. He said if she talked about it they would find them again and take them back. She would never go back there and it'd be a cold day in Hell if she let her siblings go back to that nightmarish place.

Lovino narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Excuse me? 'What scars?' Tch, I think you know what I'm fucking asking you." Feliciano grabbed his arm. "Don't, Lovino." "I'm just asking her where she got them!" "She doesn't want to talk about it." "What? Is it such a huge fucking secret that no one will fucking tell me?" "What are you talking about? You don't even know her and that's a lot to ask." "You don't know her either bastard a-and that's not the point!" He pointed at Kat. "There's someone else who had those exact same scars on their neck now tell me that it isn't coincidence that that other person also had a fucking ability?" Feli blinked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Still, fratello…it isn't nice." "Fuck being nice! I want answers." He rounded on Kat. "I'm going to ask you again, where the fuck did you get those?"

She balled her fists and gritted her teeth. "Listen up, Mr. Asshole Prickface. You have no idea what the hell I have been through." She walked up to him and grabbed him by the front if his shirt and got close to his face. "If you think I'm going to take shit from some Italian asshole I just met, you've gotten me mistaken for someone with smaller balls than you." She let go of his shirt and pushed him backwards. She turned away and sighed. "Asshole." She shoved her hands into her pockets and started to walk away.

Feliciano smacked the back of his brother's head. "Stupido! I told you not to push it!" Lovino's eyes flashed as he glared after her. "Bitch!" He moved to step forward, but Feli stopped him. "Don't…quando le piogge cadono…" Lovnio paused. "…il fuoco si spegne." He finished the phrase, sighing. "I know you don't remember, but…Madre had marks on her neck too. After I asked her about them, she started covering them up. She never told me how she got them." Feli blinked at him. "What?" "Si and /she/ has them too. It's not a coincidence. I just want to know what it fucking means." Feliciano frowned, that same tugging from last night pulling at the back of his mind. What was this even about? It wasn't their business. _Lovi must have had a spark of familiarity too. Dio, what is with this woman?_ "Fine, but don't say anything. It obviously means something to her, something rather unpleasant, so don't piss her off." They both turned and Feli ran to catch up to her. "Kat wait!"

She turned to him, her eyes sharp and fists clenched. "Leave me alone." She shook her head. "Why don't you go back to your asshole of a brother. I don't wanna talk to you." She opened her palm and her eyes turned neon blue. Suddenly a man collapsed in the middle of the street and everyone rushed to his side. She smirked as her eyes faded back. "That'll be you soon if you don't leave."

He ran up to her and stopped. His amber eyes moved over to the man's corpse then back to her. "And here I thought your power made you weak." Lovino stopped a few feet back to stare at the man. Feli sighed. "Listen, you have to give Lovino a break. He didn't mean it. It's...it's a back lash to his gift ok. He has a short temper like I can't sleep at night. Those scars you have...it has a connection to someone else we know...knew. He just...has a bad way of along about it. Mi dispiace. Per favore."_ Plus there is just a_ feeling_ that I have that I need to know you and everything about you._ That part he kept to himself though.

She sighed and let her shoulders fall. "It's okay..." She looked up at him and blushed. "I'll tell you what you want to know... But not here." She looked around "it's not safe." She grabbed his wrist and began dragging him down the street. "Come with me to my hotel. You'll get everything you need there." They passed the man she killed and a girl was sitting on her knees hugging him to her chest. Kat couldn't help but smirk.

Lovino rolled his eyes and ran after them until he caught up. They made eye contact and Feli nodded making Lovino smirk. _Finally, some fucking answers._ They continued they're hasty walk until she led them to a crap hotel.

Kat unlocked the door to the motel and allowed them all to walk inside. She sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "Home sweet home... For now." She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "So you want some answers? I have a few. You wanna know where I got these scars?" She pulled her hair away from her neck and showed the deep scars that seemed to continue below her shirt. "Well I was born in a place called the Facility. They used to stick us with needles and experiment on us for god knows what reason." She sighed "it was horrible." Her hand moved up to touch the deep lines carved into her skin. "These came from collars they made us wear. Electroshock."

Felicianos eyes widened and Lovino seemed taken aback. "What? Why would they-" "Your abilities." Feli looked at his brother and frowned. Lovino ignored him and looked straight at Kat. "What about the initials." Kat's eyes widened. "C.J. Who is that?"

The blonde bit her lip and looked at the ground, shaking her head. _Why did I even agreed to tell them?_ Lovino rolled his eyes. Just another secret. "Fine. You said you were born there? So, did they...create you? Or we're they just experimenting on you?"

She shrugged "I don't really know. If I had a mom I don't remember her so there is no way to be sure." She cocked her head to the side and swung her feet. She patted a spot on the bed next to her "Come sit. I wanna hear about who this other person is with scars."

They both moved to sit next to her. "Who _had_ scars." Feli corrects. "Our mother. She's dead now." he looked at the floor. "She was in a car accident five years ago when we were 15. I didn't even know she had them." "I did." Lovino mumbled. "I'd asked her about it was I was like five. She said 'bad people' hurt her and started to cover then up after that. They were on the back of her neck too...I don't remember if they were anywhere else." Something deep in his gut told him they were.

She frowned and patted Feli's hand. "I'm so sorry..." She paused and looked at him. "You were 15 five years ago? Oh god I'm a pedo." She sighed. "Anyway... She sounds definitely like she was in the Facility. And it sounds like her car accident was no accident... The Facility does not take runaways lightly."

Lovino sighed. "That's where I figured this was going to fucking go." "Why wait almost 20 years then? Why not come after us?" he gestured to Lovino and himself. "Why just...how does this...Facility even work?"

She rested her hand on Feli's and sighed "It's complicated. We never quite learned everything that went on in that place. The Doc had us locked up pretty tight." She squeezed Feli's hand as she thought about all those times they shackled her against the wall and left her for days. She started to shake slightly and leaned against Feli's shoulder. "If they found out I'm telling you this they're gonna kill me."

"They'd kill you anyway. You just said they didn't take kindly to runaways." Feliciano pointed out. God this was so much worse than what they'd thought. If they'd found out about Salacia Vargas, then why hadn't they bothered to take her sons? Why didn't she tell them about this? To protect them? Wouldn't it have been smarter to warn them to be careful? "What do we do?" Lovino rolled his eyes. "We get the fuck out of here so we don't get caught."

_Take them with!_ Kat sighed. "Ya know Lovino... With your fiery attitude I would think you were a man of action..." She smirked at him. "Not a coward that runs away from a good battle." She chuckled and shook her head. "Coward."

"I am not a fucking coward!" Lovino pouted. "What the fuck do you want us to do then? Huh? Storm the place? What the hell can we do? We know nothing about this Facility place! What can we possibly do?" Lovino frowned at her. "Here I assumed you'd want to stay the fuck away from them, so what the hell do you want to do?"

She smiled and stood up. "I'm glad you asked. You see I have very powerful friends and we've been working on a plan. Together we can get inside the building without getting caught. Understand?" She cocked her head to the side, realizing that they didn't, and pulled out her phone. She typed out a message before jamming her phone back in her pocket. "You'll see in a minute."

Lovino stared at her, frowning. "What the fuck? Are you serious? You seriously want to go back there? Didn't you just say they experimented on you and shit? Why would you possibly want to go back there?" Feliciano frowned also. "I have to say I agree with Lovino. Kat...that's crazy."

She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She took a deep drag and frowned "Listen... There were many others in that place. I don't know about you two but I can't sit around and let kids get tortured for no reason. We're going to break them out. Nat's been talking about this for months." Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. She handed her cigarette to Feliciano "if they ask, that is yours." She opened the door and revealed her siblings. "Privyet. You called?" He looked behind her at the two men on her bed. "We have guests." She said quietly, staring at the ground. He frowned and pushed past her into the room. "Who are you two?"

Both brothers frowned at him. He had a similar accent to her, so maybe he and the girl were more than just friends with Kat. Feliciano looked down at the cigarette in his hand and shrugged, taking a puff. "My name is Feliciano. This is my brother Lovino. We ran into Kat and it seems that our past bloodlines tie in with her present ones. I take it your her 'powerful' friends?" he asked, gazing over the tall man and the petite blonde. Lovino also stared at the guests, but mostly at the large Russian, his eyes almost unable to look away.

Ivan smiled childishly and looked at Kat. "Oh sestra... You speak so kindly of us." Kat walked over and sat next to Feliciano again. "Be flattered later... Their mother was in the Facility-" Ivan shot her a look and she immediately closed her mouth. "What did I say?" "But broth-" "but nothing!" He grabbed her throat and pulled her up off the bed. "Don't question me.' She whimpered quietly and he let go. "Good."

Both boys shot up from their sitting positions. "What the fuck, bastard!" Feli's eyes went black and the room creaked as the pressure of the darkness built up, ready to strike if the Italian commanded. He stared Ivan down, waiting I see if the other moved to hurt Kat again. Lovino glared at Kat's brother. "The fuck is your problem?"

Kat cupped Feli's face and pulled it down to her level. She looked into his jet black eyes "Hey I'm okay... I'm okay." She smiled at him. Meanwhile Ivan was chuckling darkly... Until he saw Feli's eyes. "Oh no..." He took a step back and his hands began to shake.

He stared down at her and blinked, releasing the shadows from his command. He nodded and when he opened his eyes they were back to his natural amber. He looked back over at the man and frowned. He was staring at Feli like he'd just seen a ghost. His gaze normally was uncomfortable, but this was plain freaky. "Um...are you ok?"

Kat left her hand in Feli's shoulder "They can help us, brother. It's okay…" Since the first time since they got there Natalia spoke up. "How can you say it's okay? Have you forgotten The Doc?" Kat sighed. "N-no I haven't... But he's different." She tightened her grip on his shoulder, feeling his pulse on her palm. "Сестра мені подобається!" Nat paused and cocked her head to the side " Що? Справді? Ewww." Ivan sighed "please speak Russian." "No!" Nat yelled.

"Hey I have a better fucking idea, how about we speak fucking English!" Lovino huffed, folding his arms. Feli glanced over at him and felt his eye twitch. Lovino's body temperature was slowly going up and radiating heat. He looked back over to the Kats siblings. "Ok, what? Who's this doctor you keep talking about?"

Kat decided to answer for her siblings since Ivan was glaring at Lovino and Nat was staring in disgust at Feli. Her hand let go of his shoulder and fell to her side. "The Doctor was the man that ran the Facility. He conducted all the major surgeries and testing that went on in that place... he created the collars that gave us the scars." She stared at her hands and sighed. "He was a powerful man..." Nat said, biting her lip. "He had a very dangerous power... He liked to use it to get us to behave."

Feliciano blinked at her. "O-oh..." well, that was expected. Maybe a little bit more severe since he actually _created_ the damn place, but..."What does that have to do with me?"

"W-well..." Kat started but Ivan cut her off "He manipulated shadows. Like you." Nat punched Ivan's shoulder. "Ow! What did i do?" "I'll explain when we get home." She muttered. Kat looked up and met Feli's Amber eyes. "That's why... I was so scared of you when we first met."

His eyes widened and for the first time since he was a child, Feli felt as if the shadows were swallowing him up. His mouth dropped as if to speak, but instead he just shut it and swallowed. Another Umbrakinetic? That meant his mother would have known. Why hadn't she feared his power? "I..." Lovino grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back a bit. "So what if they have the same ability? Feliciano isn't him." he challenged.

Kat Feli's hand and glared at Lovino. She knew he wasn't anything like him... Right? He was kind and sweet... But what did she really know about him? Nothing really. He was basically a stranger. Ivan cleared his throat. "The point we are trying to make is that the Doctor was dangerous because of the shadows. He used to tell us that he hurt us because the shadows said to. We are assuming the same could happen to you." Nat smiled up at Ivan and grabbed his arm. "That was so smart... Will you marry me?" "Get off me!"

Lovino froze and glanced at his brother. This doctor guy was crazy because of the shadows? Because they talked to him? Feli felt suddenly light headed. The shadows were distracting, ya but...controlling? So he sometimes lost control and could feel this slight..._pull_ towards darkness, but...could he torture others like him? No...n-no..."I..." god! Why couldn't he talk?

Kat squeezed Feli's hand tightly and pulled him towards her. She leaned in and whispered against his neck "Listen, you're nothing like him. You're wonderful. If you were anything like him you would have already hurt me. You wouldn't do anything bad to me, right?" She couldn't help but notice that her large chest was pushed against him. She blushed but didn't move, she needed a response.

Feli didn't meet her eyes. The shadows...they didn't talk, but they did have a pull. Would he hurt her? If she got in his way, of course. He would hurt anyone who ruined his or Lovino's plans. Ivan was staring at him again. Waiting for a reply. "I...of course not..." Lovino squeezed his shoulder tighter. Lovino knew Feli had a dark side...but how far would it take him?

She took a step back, slightly scared by his hesitation. "I-I..." She blushed and turned to Ivan. "You know Ivan... You should take Nat home. I'll call you tonight." Her brother frowned and nodded, pulling Nat after him. "But i wanna see!" He scoffed and dragged her out the door, shutting it behind them. "Feli can I talk to you... Alone?" She glanced at Lovino.

Lovino frowned at her. "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think-" "Fratello...there's a bar down the street. I'll be there in a minute." Lovi was taken aback but nodded anyway, shooting a harsh glare at Kat he left. Feli sighed. "What? Do I scare you now?"

She dug the toe of her shoe into the ground and bit her lip. "N-no... Well yes... B-but..." She placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled cutely. Suddenly her grip tightened and she shoved him against the nearest wall. "I like it." She smirked at the shocked expression on his face.

His jaw dropped. Well this was a rather shocking turn of events. He narrowed his eyes, cupped her face and slammed their lips together. It was rather pleasant, being here with Kat...but something seemed...off. He released the kiss and roughly shoved her onto the bed before turned away from her. "I didn't fuck you that night, so why would I fuck you now?" he turned back to her. "What do you want from me Kat?"

Her eyes went wide when he threw her against the bed and she whimpered slightly. "I-I..." She had never been rejected like that. There was an ache in her heart which made tears well up in her eyes. Even though he just did that, she still wanted him, possibly even more than before. "I want you..." She blinked away the tears in her eyes and gripped the bed sheets hard. Why was he like this?

He frowned over at her. "You don't know me Kat. I don't know you. Tell me, how often do you get told that you have the potential to become a monster? The funny thing is...i believe it! I have the ability to lose it. How can that possibly be a turn on for you-" he paused for a moment. "oh fuck it!" he yelled as he jumped on the bed and recaptured her lips. _Fuck being good!_

She was surprised when suddenly his lips were on her but she melted in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she moaned against his mouth. This was so wrong and she knew it... But it felt so good that she didn't care. She moved her hands to the back of his head, fingers accidentally brushing against his curl.

He rutted against her in response, moaning against her lips. Oh the curl...always a fun thing to explain. He moved from her mouth onto her neck and bit down before sucking roughly on the spot.

She closed her eyes and cried out in response to the attention he was giving her neck. He was being so rough with her. He wasn't acting like she was a porcelain doll that could shatter at any second, like most guys did. It was so different, and she loved every second of it. Her hands were still on the back of his head, moving around to try and find what she did that earned such a wonderfully violent response. She found the curl and gave it a gentle tug, just to see what would happen.

There was defiantly no stopping it now. He moaned again and slid his hands up her shirt grasping her breasts, squeezing roughly. A welcoming cold settle over them as Felis hold on the shadows gave in, letting them consume him in passion. The black crept up the sides of the bed like vines, caressing her arms and sliding around her body. Feli pulled back and smiled down at her, the whites of his eyes consumed. "So beautiful..."

She blushed as he looked down at her with eyes that were blacker than night. This was... Interesting. No one has used their powers like /this/ on her. She felt the shadows coil around her and she let out a shaky breath. The shadows were cold and lifeless compared to the man up against her just moments ago, it made goosebumps pop up all over her arms. "Wh-what are you gonna do to me now?" She asked, half teasing, half honestly scared.

He leaned in and lightly nipped her ear. "I'm going to show you how dark I can be." he whispered. He smirked down at her, a huge part of him absolutely _loving_ the true fear in her eyes. Being able to finally get a reaction out of her. Oh god! Finally seeing the true Kat instead of the strong façade. Her secret was out and _he_ was the one to do it.

She whimpered quietly and bit her lip. She tugged against the shadows, testing if she had any chance of escape in case things got to crazy. When she realized they weren't gonna let her go she went limp against them. She looked up at him and smirked "Do your worst. I'm not scared."

He chuckled. "Of course you're not." he gave her chest another rough squeeze before his hands slid back out of her shirt and he cupped her face for another quick kiss. The shadows lessened their hold, in favor of simply caressing her skin; sliding up her shirt and pulling it off once he release her face. The bra was next, which he unclipped with his own hands. His eyes gazed over her half naked form and he smiled. "Such a luscious body, Kat."

She moved her hands over her chest, the shadows moving with her, and blushed. "Shut up." A small bashful smile spread across her red stained lips. She noticed his, rather large, erection through his pants and giggled. "I could help you with that problem you know."

"Hmm, indeed you could." he chuckled, brushing his knuckle against her cheek. Wow...she was slowly gaining her strength back. Her fear was there, but she was surpassing it. "Please do, my sweet." he smiled, daintily tracing her curves.

She slowly sat up and gently pressed her lips to his. She pulled away after a second but left her lips still hovering over his. She ran her hands down his sides and over the front of his jeans, barely letting her fingertips touch him. She let her hands hover over his throbbing organ. "Your move."

She moaned quietly in his mouth and pulled her hand off his crotch. She slid her hand to the buttons of his pants and slowly undid them. She reached into his pants and pulled out his hard member. She looked down at it and gasped quietly. "Well... Lucky me." She pushed him down so he was laying in the bed and she straddled his hips.

He raised his eye brows at her, loosing the shadows slightly from shock. His eyes went back to amber. "Well then...I guess you're taking control." he smirked, his hands grasping her hips roughly and ground up against her lower half. "You like that, si?"

A loud moan escaped her throat as he rubbed himself against her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He wasn't ripped but the skinny boy certainly had muscle on him! She leaned down and kissed him again, feeling little butterflies in her stomach. The feeling was pleasant but she hated it. She didn't feel anything for this man besides lust, right? This was just sex. Cold hearted meaningless sex.

Her moans were answer enough. Oh god, yes! Her weight on his dick was amazing! Now he just wanted _inside_ her. The shadows returned, consuming his mind and bringing an eerie chill to the room. His hand slipped off her waist and into her jeans.

She grabbed his pants and slipped them and his underwear off, throwing then somewhere else in the room. She looked down at his body and smirked. He really was attractive, even when it looked like he had empty eye sockets. She grabbed the curl on the side of his head and rubbed it gently.

He gasped, his throat creating beautiful moans. His member aches painfully, despite being free from the restraints. "God! Agh!" he ripped at her pants. He needed them off...now! He pulled his hand out, sat up and practically ripped her pants off her.

She giggled at how frantic she had made this man with just her touch. Once he got all her lower clothing off she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him passionately. Possibly with more Passion than she intended. She felt her heart speed up and she made herself break away for a breath. She was panting as she pressed their foreheads together. "Fuck me, Feliciano." She almost begged.

He smirked up at her, tracing the contours of her face. "Oh i will" me murmured seductively and quickly flipped their positions. Feliciano chuckle down at her. "Oh I will fuck you so hard." he lowered his hand and roughly inserted a finger, watching her squirm.

She moaned in ecstasy as he shoved inside of her and in one try hit THAT spot. She grabbed a pillow and threw it over her head to help stop some of her moans. "Stop teasing! I want the real thing!" She yelled through the pillow.

He chuckled. She was so childish! It's was absolutely adorable. He ripped his finger out and leaned in. "I hope you're not a virgin." he whispered before lining himself up and slamming deep inside her. His vision went white as the heat and tightness of her overwhelmed him. "Dio mio, Kat!"

She screamed in a twisted mixture of pain and pleasure. Her back arched as he began to thrust into her. She screamed profanity into her pillow and bit it hard in an attempt to stop her violent moans. "Oh my fucking god, Feliciano!"

Her moans only enticed him to pound harder and faster into her. Her body heat was so..."Kat! fuck!" so fucking good! Everything was building in pressure around them. His mind was lost in the darkness of his pleasure. The shadows were wrapping around their bodies like loose tendons.

She let go of the pillow she and it fell next to her. She opened her eyes and saw the shadows swirling around and on her. They truly were beautiful. They were cold and mysterious which peeked her curiosity. She would have studied them longer if she hadn't felt an immense amount of pleasure building in her gut. He had been teasing her for far too long and now she was about ready to burst. She gripped the bed sheets and but her lip. "Feliciano~"

She was at her end. This was beautiful. She was a squirming mess beneath him and it pleased him so much. It thrushes harder and harder. Even though it would only bring his end faster, he didnt care. It seemed almost right, to end together.

His quickened thrusts made her moan even harder. Her toes curled and she started screaming "oh god! Feliciano! I'm cumming!" She felt him release inside her and she fell against the bed limp, breathing very heavily.

He fell beside her and closed his eyes in contentment. He felt so tired after that. _It seems my lack of sleep...is_ he yawned._ Finally catching up to me. Lovino's going to be so pissed..._

She sighed happily and snuggled up next to him. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. This moment was perfect. She wanted to stay like this forever... But this wasn't what that was. She sat up and swung her feet off the bed. She faced away from him and spoke to the ground. "Your brother will be looking for you... Y-you should go..."

He lazily looked over at her and blinked a few times. A cocky smirk appeared on his face and he sat up. His amber eyes looked around the room for the remains of his clothes, which the shadows brought him. After looking mostly presentable again, he glanced over at her for a good 30 seconds. "I just put my cell number in your phone. Call me when all this is going down...or the next time you want a quick fuck." he smirked before turning and disappearing into the shadows.

She sighed and stood up, gathering her clothes. A tear escaped from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. She didn't bother wiping it because what was the use. More were gonna come anyway. She sniffled and dropped her head. 'A quick fuck' he said. Cause that's all this.

* * *

_Ya, once again, i get that some of this is weird. If it turns you off, then that's fine. A lot of this will be explained A LOT later, like...in story two...sorry. Even then, it might not all get explained...sorry. Just hold on a little longer, da? ^.^_


End file.
